


Blind as a Zubat

by Skullie4Life



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions, Pocket Monsters: Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon | Pokemon Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon Versions
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 14:06:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14750315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skullie4Life/pseuds/Skullie4Life
Summary: How have you not noticed before?|Requested by Anonymous on Tumblr|





	Blind as a Zubat

“You’re kidding, right?”

“Does it sound like I’m joking to you?” Plumeria’s tone was serious.

You huffed. “Okay, so you’re  _not_  kidding…” Confused, you take a seat on the edge of your friend’s bed and place your head in your hands.

She just told you that Guzma has a crush on you.  _You_. Of all people. Big, bad, gang boss Guzma has the hots… for  _you._

You remove your head from your hands and look at the Team Skull admin before you. “How do you know for certain?” You asked, brow furrowed. You just had to be sure.

Plumeria crossed her arms and scoffed. “You’re really that oblivious, huh?” You tilted your head. “Have you seen the way he looks at you?  _Acts_  around you, even?”

You broke your gaze, looking down at the floor. Now that you think about it, he does act a bit strange around you. Always trying to show off when you’re around and glancing at you, a tiny grin on his features when you laugh. He usually has his arm wrapped around you when you’re walking or sitting together. When you two are alone, he always seems a little more loose, more… genuine. And the cute nicknames he gave you… “doll”, “cutiefly”…

“And sweet Arceus, don’t even get me started about the way he talks of you,” Plumeria broke you from your thoughts. “When you’re not in the room, he just won’t shut up about you. Always ‘|Y/N| this’ or ‘|Y/N| that’… makes me wanna vomit, sometimes.”

You change your position so you’re lying on the bed, legs dangling off the side. How the fuck have you not noticed before…?

You quickly sit up again, eyes wide. “I have to ask him.”

“Woah woah, hold on a sec-..” Plumeria tries to stop you, but you were already out the door. She sighed, running a hand over her face before laughing. “Fuckin’ nerds…”

* * *

It didn’t take you long (it was literally a short trek across the building) but here you were, standing in front of the door to Guzma’s room, frozen with your hand raised to knock. All your confidence from just seconds ago were gone.

What would he say? What should  _you_  say? Was Plumes just joking to get a kick out of you?

Well… only one way to find out, right? No regrets.

Quickly, you knocked three times on the door. A muffled “Come in” sounded from the other side. Opening the door and walking in greeted to the usual sight of Guzma, resting casually on his throne and lazily viewing something on his computer. He turned away once he noticed it was you entering the room, however.

“What’s up, doll?” He questioned, slightly concerned at your wide eyes and rosy cheeks. “Somethin’ happen?”

You shook your head. “N-No… nothing bad, anyway.”

“Well… what is it, then?”

“Guzma…” You gulped, nervously crossed your arms. “Do you, uh…”  _Come on, |Y/N|, just fucking say it!_ “D-Do you have a crush on me…?”

The gang boss froze in place, face now dusted a light shade of pink. What was he supposed to say to that?

You looked at the ground, feeling awkward and embarrassed. “I-I’m sorry,” You started. “P-Plumes told me, and I know she’s probably joking, but she told me some things and I thought ‘Well, what if she’s  _not_  joking?’ So I thought it’d be a good idea to ask but now I know it wasn’t and-”

You were so caught up in your ranting that you didn’t even notice Guzma walking towards you. That is, until he put a hand underneath your chin and tilted your head up, placing his lips on your own. You were quite shocked at first, but melted into the kiss shortly after, arms snaking around the taller man’s neck.

This kiss wasn’t rough, like you would’ve expected from the gang boss. This was gentle, cautious… testing the waters. It didn’t last as long as you had hoped.

Guzma was the first to pull away, resting his forehead on your own, a small smirk on his face. “That answer yer question for ya…?”

You sighed, lips turning into a grin. “Hell yes,” You answered before returning your lips to his.

Needless to say, you two had a great night.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my Tumblr, where I also post my fics: skullie-4-life.tumblr.com  
> I take requests! Feel free to drop some in the comments.


End file.
